Lucy Maud Montgomery
Lucy Maud Montgomery was a Canadian author best known for writing the Anne of Green Gables series. About Lucy Maud Montgomery was born on November 30, 1874, in Clifton (now New London), Prince Edward Island to Clara Woolner Macneill and Hugh John Montgomery. Her mother died of tuberculosis when Maud was 21 months old. When Maud was seven years old, her father moved to Prince Albert, Saskatchewan and she went to live with her maternal grandparents, Alexander and Lucy Macneill, in the nearby community of Cavendish. She was raised there by them in a strict and unforgiving manner. Maud’s early life in Cavendish was very lonely. Maud completed her early education in Cavendish with the exception of one year (1890–1891) during which she joined her enterprising father and step-family in Prince Albert, Saskatchewan. She returned to her beloved Island only a year later. In September 1893 she attended Prince of Wales College, Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island and wanted to get a teacher's license. Completing the two-year program in one year, she obtained her teaching certificate. In 1895 and 1896, she studied literature at Dalhousie University in Halifax, Nova Scotia. These years gave her the inspiration to create Redmond College in Kingsport, Nova Scotia. Read more about Lucy Maud Montgomery here ... Works Novels ''Anne of Green Gables'' series * Anne of Green Gables (1908) * Anne of Avonlea (1909) * Anne of the Island (1915) * Anne of Windy Poplars (1936) * Anne's House of Dreams (1917) * Anne of Ingleside (1939) * Rainbow Valley (1919) * Rilla of Ingleside 1921) ''Emily of New Moon'' trilogy * Emily of New Moon (1923) * Emily Climbs (1925) * Emily's Quest (1927) ''Pat of Silver Bush'' books * Pat of Silver Bush (1933) * Mistress Pat (1935) ''The Story Girl'' books * The Story Girl (1911) * The Golden Road (1913) Miscellaneous * Kilmeny of the Orchard (1910) * The Blue Castle (1926) * Magic for Marigold (1929) * A Tangled Web (1931) * Jane of Lantern Hill (1937) Short story collections * Chronicles of Avonlea (1912) * Further Chronicles of Avonlea (1920) * The Road to Yesterday (1974) * The Doctor's Sweetheart and Other Stories (1979), edited by Catherine McLay * Akin to Anne: Tales of Other Orphans (1988), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * Along the Shore: Tales by the Sea (1989), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * Among the Shadows: Tales from the Darker Side (1990), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * After Many Days: Tales of Time Passed (1991), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * Against the Odds: Tales of Achievement (1993), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * At the Altar: Matrimonial Tales (1994), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * Across the Miles: Tales of Correspondence (1995), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * Christmas with Anne and Other Holiday Stories (1995), edited by Rea Wilmshurst * The Blythes Are Quoted (2009), edited by Benjamin Lefebvre Short stories by chronological order * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1896-1901 (2008) * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1902-1903 (2008) * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1904 (2008) * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1905-1906 (2008) * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1907-1908 (2008) * Lucy Maud Montgomery Short Stories: 1909-1922 (2008) Poetry * The Watchman and Other Poems (1916) * The Poetry of Lucy Maud Montgomery (1987), selected by John Ferns and Kevin McCabe Non-fiction * Courageous Women (1934), with Marian Keith and Mabel Burns McKinley Autobiographies * The Alpine Path: The Story of My Career (1975), originally published in Everywoman's World in 1917 * The Selected Journals of L. M. Montgomery (1985-2008), edited by Mary Rubio and Elizabeth Waterston External links * Lucy Maud Montgomery at Anne of Green Gables Wiki Category:Authors